Biometric authentication provides improved security over passwords of PINs. While the latter can be compromised and presented for access by any individual, the former makes sure that a specific individual matching the biometric data is granted access for transactions.
However, even biometric authentication has vulnerabilities that are not tolerable in high security systems. For example, fingerprints are exterior characteristics that can be lifted from doorknobs or the like and surreptitiously applied for access by the wrong individuals. Furthermore, fingerprint and iris scanning are both based on 2D scanning which limits characterization, leading to fewer points of matching to determine whether the correct individual is requesting access.
Various techniques using ultrasound can provide 3D imaging for higher granularity. However, these techniques have been implemented in large form factor devices that are not amenable to mobile smartphones or other devices that have primary functionality other than ultrasound image scanning. Another problem with current technologies using ultrasound scanning of body parts is proof of life, or in other words, there is no guarantee the object scanned is composed from human organics and is not a manufactured replica. Yet another problem is the dynamic nature of organics, including changes that can require a subject to periodically update database records used for identification.
What is needed is a robust technique for biometric authentication utilizing 3D imaging of internal bone and/or blood vessel structures in conjunction with other authentication methodologies employed by one or more electronic devices, such as conventional fingerprint scanning on a smartphone and/or a user PIN code to provide enhanced levels of biometric identity authentication.